


Dress

by CoffeeAndProses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndProses/pseuds/CoffeeAndProses
Summary: Inspired by TSwift's Dress
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 12





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by TSwift's Dress

"Sasuke-kun..", she breathes.

His hand starts to caress her cheek while looking at her face. From her eyes to her nose and down to her lips, his gaze never falters.

"Sakura...", he whispers. He's too close to her, their noses bumping from each other. She could feel his breath, could almost taste it, fanning her lips. Before she knew it, soft and damp lips touches hers. 

He is kissing her. Uchiha Sasuke, her bestfriend, her one and only, her lifeline.

Sakura closes her eyes and savors the moment. She feels his hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, his other hand touches the small of her back and gently pulled her closer. Sakura finds herself wrapping her arms around his neck. She could hear her own heartbeat. It's too loud. Only to realize she isn't hearing only hers but Sasuke's too.

Sasuke pulls slowly from their kiss. Still in the heat of the moment, Sakura moans and opens her eyes. Both still panting from the kiss, he looks away from her blushing face down to her almost quivering body.

"I like your dress.", he smirks.

"Only bought this dress so you could take it off.", she teases.


End file.
